Senpai, I Love You
by Naruhina Sri Alwas
Summary: Hinata dan Naruto adalah dua sejoli yang menikah tiga tahun yang lalu namun mereka tetap bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Bagaimana kisah cinta Naruto dan Hinata selama mereka di sekolah? Mind RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Siang minna naru datang, biasa bawa fict geje #hehehe

Post by : Naru

.

.

Senpai I Love You (Versi Naru)  
>Author : Naruhina Sri Alwas<br>Naruto always milik Om masashi Kishimoto sensei.  
>Ganre : Romance, General, Humor (maybe), Family (maybe)<br>Rated : T (akan sering berubah-ubah)  
>Warning : Typo, Eyd, Geje, OOC, AU, dll<p>

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

Hinata, Naruto, sakura, sasuke, ino, neji, tenten, shikamaru, dll adalah teman masa kecil hingga sekarang. Tapi Hinata dan Naruto tidak pernah akur kalau tidak ada teman-temannya, setiap bertema pasti akan saling menyalahkan dan akhirnya harus di pisahkan satu sama lain.  
>Hinata berbeda kelas dengan yang lainnya, Hinata satu tingkat di bawah Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Teten. Hingga dia sering di sebut anak bawang, jadi banyak yang menjaga gadis manis yang manja itu.<br>Sekesal-kesalnya Naruto kepada Hinata, dia selalu tidak tega kalau melihat tatapan mengiba yang di buat untuk meluluhkan hatinya, seperti saat ini.  
>"Ayolah, - k u n." ujar Hinata pelan-pelan supaya sang target luluh.<br>"Aku tidak bisa, aku tau kau berbicara baik seperti ini pasti punya maksud." satu alis Naruto terangkat sambil menyeringai tanda ucapannya benar.  
>"Kau memang tau segalanya." ujar Hinata memalingkan muka ngambek, sepertinya dia akan sulit minta tolong pada pemuda yang menyebalkan ini. "Tapi, aku mohon bantu aku yah!" ujar Hinata memohon.<br>'Sepertinya menarik' pikir pemuda itu sambil menyeringai tapi sayang Hinata tidak melihat pemuda itu menyeringai.  
>"Kau tahu aku tak suka kalau membantu tanpa bayaran." ujar Naruto Tersenyum sinis dan mengalihkan mukannya ke arah jendela kamarnya. Dan kalau kalian mau tahu kenapa Hinata bisa ada di kamar pemuda itu, jawabannya hanya satu mereka adalah sahabat, begitupun keluarganya, walaupun Naruto dan Hinata tidak akur, dan Mereka sudah terikat.<br>"Kau mau apa, uang saku ku sudah menipis," ujar Hinata cemberut dan kesal 'Pasti selalu meminta imbalan besar, kalau aku tidak butuh aku tidak akan meminta tolong pada rubah ini.' ujarnya lagi di dalam hati, tangannya meremas-remas kertas yang di bawanya sampai lusuh.  
>"Baiklah, karena kau tidak memiliki uang, maka aku ingin sesuatu yang lain." ujar Naruto kemudian dan beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan kearah tempat belajarnya, seperti sedang menulis sesuatu.<br>"Sedang apa?" ujar Hinata heran melihat tingkah Naruto yang aneh.  
>"Bukan kah kau ingin ku bantu, maka kau harus menanda tangani perjanjian ini." setelah selesai menulis di kertas HVS Naruto menunjukkan kertas itu ke arah Hinata.<br>"Apa ini?" ujar Hinata heran dan mulai membaca isi kertas itu.  
>"Tanpa Hitam di atas kertas kau bisa saja mengelak." sinis Naruto kepada Hinata.<br>"Apa, enak saja, aku tidak seperti kau yang selalu meminta upah untuk setiap pertolongan mu." kesal Hinata sambil memandang huruf demi huruf yang di tulis dengan rapi, dari dulu Hinata selalu mengagumi tulisan Naruto yang apik dan rapih.  
>"Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku harus mengabulkan 3 permohonan untuk mu?" ujar Hinata heran dan memandang pemuda yang sedang menyerigai di depan matanya.<br>"Kalau kau tak setuju, ya sudah, kau tak perlu bantuan ku." ujar naruto seraya menghampiri Hinata dan akan mengambil kertas yang di pegang Hinata, namun Hinata segera menariknya dan menjauhkannya dari tangan Naruto.  
>"Tunggu, baiklah aku akan menandatanganninya, dan permintaan mu apa?" ujar Hinata sambil menandatangani kertas yang sudah ada matrainya, dan bibirnya dia majukan kedepan tanda dia sedang kesal.<br>"Permintaan ku adalah." ujar Naruto menggantungkan ucapannya.  
>"Permintaa mu adalah." beo Hinata tidak sabaran.<br>"Setelah kau mengatakan kau ingin ku bantu apa, baru akan aku ucapkan." ujar Naruto menyeringai, dan membuat Hinata kesal.  
>"Aku mau minta bantuan Naruto karena aku mau masuk ke sekolah Konoha High School, tou-san ingin aku mendapat nilai bagus, untuk masuk kesekolah itu." ujar Hinata sambil cemberut, mengingat ayahnya.<br>"Jadi begitu," Naruto mengerti dan akhirnya setelah 10 menit berlalu Naruto mengungkapkan Satu permintaannya. "Diam di situ, dan tutup mata mu." ujar Naruto serius. Langit sudah meninggalkan cahayanya, namun dua sejoli ini masih melanjutkan aktifitas mereka.

Naruto adalah anak orang kaya dan berpengaruh di negaranya, sehingga apa pun yang dia mau akan dia dapatkan, namun Naruto bukan anak manja, atau anak berandalan, dia lebih suka mandiri, sehingga di usia 16 tahun ini dia meminta hadiah sebuah apartemen yang sudah di tempatinya selama dua minggu, dan Anehnya Hanya Hinatalah yang di beri password untuk masuk ke apartemennya, dengan alasan Naruto 'Malas membuka pintu, untuk Hinata' jadi akhirnya Hinata bisa masuk dengan leluasa tanpa harus mengganggu Naruto untuk membuka pintu atau menunggu berjam-jam hingga sang pemuda keluar dari tempat nyamannya.  
>"Na-Naruto berat," ujar Hinata berusaha memindahkan badan Naruto dari tubuhnya.<br>"Hm, tidak bisa," ujar Naruto, masih menikmati yang dia lakukan terhadap Hinata di bawahnya, sambil menghirup wangi tubuh gadis itu.  
>"Tap-Tapi kau berat, dan cepat keluarkan tangan mu," ujar Hinata mencoba menyelamatkan mahkota paling berharga, mencoba menarik tangan pemuda itu yang sedang meraba punggungnya seperti mencari sesuatu, karena Hinata terus mencegah, jadi sampai 30 menit ini Hinata masih memakai pakaiannya, dan naruto sepertinya hanya sedang 'Merangsangnya' pikir Hinata menyesal karena sudah menyetujui sesuatu yang ganjil.<br>"Sudah ku katakan, jangan menjahiliku." ujar Hinata menahan desahan yang akan keluar dengan cara menggigit bibirnya.  
>"Kau pikir aku sedang menjahilimu," kedua alis Naruto terangkat dan menatap tajam Hinata.<br>"Ka-kalau bukan menjahili, kenapa kau berbuat seperti ini pada ku." ujar Hinata mulai mengeluarkan air matanya, karena bentakan Naruto tadi.  
>"Maaf." ujar Naruto menatap Hinata yang menangis. "Aku, maksud ku, aku tidak bermaksud mempermainkan mu." ujar pemuda itu lagi, sambil mengusap air mata gadis itu.<br>"La-Lalu kenapa kau melakukan ini pada ku, meraba tubuhku, bukannya kau melecehkan ku!" ujar Hinata sambil meneteskan air mata. "Ka-Kalau kau membenci ku kau seharusnya mengatakannya, sehingga aku bisa pergi." ujar Hinata dan mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya dari kekangan Naruto, namun kekuatan seorang wanita tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan seorang pria.  
>"Tidak, kau tak boleh pergi, kau tau aku sudah jatuh hati pada mu semenjak waktu itu." ujar Naruto, pengakuan yang tidak romatis.<br>"Tapi ini sudah malam, ikan saja sudah bobo." ujar Hinata polos dan mencoba mendorong Naruto dari atasnya.  
>"Memangnya sekarang sudah jam berapa?" ujar Naruto sambil melirik jam dinding di kamarnya yang menunjukan pukul 08:00.<br>"Sudah malamkan, jadi aku harus pulang, yah, aku mohon." ujar Hinata memelas dan mengeluarkan jurus andalannya kepada Hinata, memelas ala kucing kelaparan.  
>"Malam ini kau Tidur di sini." ujar Naruto entah kenapa Hinata melihat Naruto aneh, tidak bisanya dia seperti ini.<br>"Aku tidak bisa." ujar Hinata menunduk. "Bukan kah kita ini masih sekolah, kata Tou-chan nata tidak boleh dulu tidur berdua dengan Naruto." ucapan polos itu begitu saja mengalir dari bibir Hinata.  
>"Tapi menunggu selesai Sekolah itu lama, kau tidak tau aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." ujar Naruto sambil mengecup telinga Hinata dan sesekali menggigit kecil dan turun ke leher jenjang Hinata.<br>"Walaupun Kita sekarang sudah menikah, tapi kita ini masih di bawah umur." ujar Hinata mencoba menolak akan bujuk rayuan Naruto.  
>"Iya, Iya aku mengerti, tapi malam ini kau tetap tinggal di sini, tak apakan?" ujar Naruto meninggalkan Hinata dalam keadaan tidak bisa di baca raut wajahnya. Hinata dapat bernafas lega, kesuciannya belum di renggut oleh suami yang di nikahinya 3 tahun lalu.<p>

Pagi menjelang...

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun!" sapa Hinata sambil tersenyum saat melihat kedatangan Naruto di dapur.  
>"Ohayo, Hinata-chan!" balas Naruto seraya duduk di meja makan sambil menatap istrinya yang sedang membereskan meja.<br>"Jangan terus menatapku." ujar Hinata risih karena terus di tatap Naruto.  
>"Aku punya mata, kenapa aku tidak boleh menatap mu." Naruto menyeringai saat Hinata lagi-lagi tidak bisa menjawab ucapannya.<br>"Tapi, jangan terus melihat ku." ujar Hinata ngambek dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.  
>"Aku hanya rindu saja." ujar Naruto akhirnya menyudahi perdebatan kecil mereka.<br>"Bukannya dari kemarin aku di sini." ujar Hinata sinis dan menatap tajam pemuda di depannya.  
>"Iya, iya aku hanya rindu saja, kau jarang kesini." ujar Naruto lagi sambil mengambil nasi yang sudah di siapkan Hinata.<br>"Habisnya akhir-akhir ini banyak PR dari sekolah, jadi tidak bisa main." ujar Hinata lagi sambil cemberut.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

maaf sebelumnya,

Author : Naruhina Sri Alwas  
>Naruto milik masashi Kishimoto Sensei<br>Pair : NaruHina  
>Rated : T semi M<br>Ganre : -  
>Warning : Typo, EYD, AU, dll.<p>

Chapter 2

"Aku harus pulang Naruto." ujar Hinata cemberut dan duduk didepan pemuda yang sedang makan malam yang telah dibuatkan Hinata. 'Aku tidak bisa disini' pikir Hinata sambil melirik pemuda itu yang tengeh menghentikan acara makannya dan mendongak untuk melihat Gadis didepannya yang sedang memohon untuk pulang, tapi bukan Naruto namannya kalau tidak bisa menghentikan gadisnya untuk pergi.

"Kau tak ingin kuajari?" pernyataan sekaligus ancaman dilakukan Naruto untuk menghentikan gadisnya pergi dari apartemennya.

"Ta-Tapi, Aku harus pulang Naruto." ujar Hinata mulai mau menangis.

"Hanya malam ini saja!" ujar Naruto berusaha lembut dihadapan Hinata.

"Ti-Tidak boleh." ujar Hinata bergetar dan berusaha menghapus air mata yang mulai keluar dari mata indahnya.

"Hentikanlah, aku tak suka dengan penolakan." ujar Naruto dan bangkit meninggalkan meja makan, membuat Hinata bungkam.

"Gomen." ujar Hinata menatap punggu pemuda pirang yang membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras. "Baiklah aku tak akan pulang." gumam Hinata dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju kamar sang pemuda pirang yang sedang marah. "Naruto-kun..." ujar Hinata saat membuka pintu kamar sang pemuda.

"Kau sudah tidurkah?" tanya lagi Hinata saat melihat sang pemuda berbaring membelakanginnya. "Gomen... Aku tidak bermaksud, aku hanya tidak ingin membuat Ayah Khawatir." ujar Hinata lagi sambil mendekati Naruto yang berbaring.  
>Saat Hinata akan duduk ditepi ranjang Naruto berbalik dan langsung menatap tajam mata Hinata, sorotannya marah bercampur kecewa.<p>

"Kau tak tau aku sangat rindu, tapi kau malahan seperti ini." ujar Naruto sedikit meninggikan suaranya dan sedikit menahan amarah yang dari tadi belum reda karena gadisnya masih bersikukuh untuk pulang kerumah orang tuannya, walaupun mereka sudah menikah, mereka tidak pernah diizinkan untuk tidur satu atap, kecuali kalau ada acara diantara dua keluarga.

Mereka menikah karena dijodohkan dari kecil, dan Hinata tidak tau kenapa Naruto menyetujui permintaan orang tua mereka, walaupun mereka sering bertengkar dan walaupun Naruto tidak terlalu suka bermain bersama Hinata waktu kecil, seolah takdir sudah membuat benang merah untuk keduannya, mereka terikat dengan takdir pernikahan dini.

"Gomen, ya sudah kalau begitu aku telphone ayah dulu yah." ujar Hinata sambil mengambil handphonenya dan mencari Nomer ayahnya yang sudah dia save dengan nama 'Tou-Chan'.

"Mosi-mosi." ujar Hinata

/Iya, ada apa Hinata, kenapa jam segini kau belum pulang/ ucap suara disebrang sedikit khawatir akan keadaan putrinya.

"Gomen Ayah, Hinata hari ini menginap di Apartemen Naruto-kun yah?" ujar Hinata sekaligus bertanya kepada ayahnya sekalian meminta izin untuk menginap.

/Kau harusnya tau, kalian ini tidak boleh satu atap, sebelum lulus sekolah/ ujar suara disebrang menasehati, tapi dia juga tau percumah kalau berhadapan dengan menantunya. Sebenarnya yang tidak tau alasan kenapa Naruto menyetujui pernikahan dini ini hanyalah gadis itu, Ayah 3 anak ini tahu karena pemuda disamping putrinya lah yang mengakibatkan putrinya harus terus terikat dengan pemuda pirang yang menyebalkan, karena telah berani mengambil hati putri tersayangnya.

"Gomen, tapi hanya malam ini ayah." ujar Hinata lagi, memohon berharap ayahnya melihat tatapan memohonnya.  
>Saat Hinata melirik pemuda disampingnya, dia tidak sengaja melihat pemuda itu menyeringai, entah apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu kepadanya bila ayahnya mengizinkannya.<p>

/Baiklah, bilang pada 'Suami' tercinta mu itu, jangan macam-macam, karena bila dia menyentuhmu... Ayah pastikan dia akan ayah kirim ke suna untuk bisnis/ ujar ayahnya Hinata mengancam tapi membuat Hinata swedroop gara-gara ancaman yang pasti diinginkan ayahnya, karena alasan yang Hinata tau Naruto itu jenius, dan sangat handal dalam bisnis, jadi wajar bagi Hinata ayahnya ingin 'Memanfaatkan menantunya' tapi sialnya menantu yang ganius tapi tidak punya keinginan untuk menerima warisi dari orang tuannya apa lagi ayahnya, dan Hinata selalu dibuat marah gara-gara ulah Naruto yang seenaknya saja melakukan hal yang dia inginkan, tapi Hinata tidak pernah mengerti, kenapa orang yang suka seenaknya sendiri ini mau menikahinya, padahal Hinata tau bahwa Naruto tidak mungkin mau diperintah, dan sudah tiga tahun mereka menikah, Hinata saat itu baru lulus Sekolah Dasar dan Naruto yang notabennya Lebih tua dari Hinata dan lebih ganius dari Hinata bisa meloncat-loncat kelas sesuka hatinya. Dan disinilah Hinata yang niatnya mau minta bantuan untuk masuk ke Sekolah High yang memohon pada pemuda pirang yang saat ini menyeringai karena ayah Hinata menyetujui untuk menginap malam ini.

"Nar... Kyaaa..." ujar Hinata kaget karena Naruto menarik tangannya dan memposisikan tubuh mungil Hinata kedalam dekapannya.

"Diamlah." ujar Naruto sambil menutup mata dan menyamankan tidurnya.  
>"Uhh, Naruto." ujar Hinata gelisah dalam pelukan Naruto.<p>

Deg Deg Deg

Lima belas menit Hinata menahan agar tidak bergerak namun nihil, seperti jantungnya yang sedang maraton wajahnya pun memerah menahan nafas. Karena melihat lebih dekat pemuda yang menjadi pujaan hatinya beberapa tahun lalu, dan orang pertama yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

'Apa yang harus ku lakukan' jerit Hinata dalam hati frustasi menahan sesak karena terlalu dekat dengan pemuda a.k.a Suami tercinta.

"Naruto." ujar lirih Hinata menatap suaminya yang sudah menuju alam mimpi lebih dahulu menurut Hinata. "Naru..." ucapan Hinata terhenti saat bibirnya dan bibir pemuda yang sudah dinikahinya selama tiga tahun itu saling menempel, bukan Hinata yang mencium pemuda lebih dahulu, namun pemuda itulah yang telah membungkam bibir Hinata secara mendadak dan lembut semakin dalam meminta lebih, bukan hanya sebuah lumatan dan hisapan yang diberikan Naruto pada Hinata tapi sesuatu sensasi yang memabukan dan sesuatu yang indah melebihi surga-surga yang ada didunia. Karena mereka membutuhkan pasokan udara terpaksa Naruto melepaskan bibinya dari bibir manis Hinata.

Tidak sampai disana, Naruto mulai melirik leher jenjang Hinata namun segera dicegah oleh Hinata.

"Bila ayah tau, kau akan habis!" seru Hinata cepat-cepat saat Naruto tidak mau menggubrisnya sama sekali.

"Tenanglah, hanya kecupan." ujar Naruto santai sambil mengecup, menjilat dan melumat leher jenjang Hinata, seperti makanan yang ingin dimakan namun hanya bisa dihisap.

"Ta-tapi... Kalau begini kau akan meninggalkan bekas." ujar Hinata lagi melihat kelakuan suaminya yang entah sejak kapan menjadi mesum seperti ini.

"Benarkah!" Naruto menatap wajah sayu Hinata sambil menyeringai.

"Jangan, aku mohon." seru Hinata, namun lagi-lagi Naruto tidak menggubrisnya, dan melanjutkan aktipitasnya menandai sang gadis dengan nafsu yang sudah menumpuk, bagai kerasukan setan Naruto benar-benar kehilangan kendari untuk malam ini.  
>Pagi menjelang, burung-burung berkicau dengan merdu tanpa mengusik dua sejoli yang tengah terbuai dengan bantal empuk yang menempel dikepala masing-masin, ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka benar-benar menjadi suami-istri yang melengkapi satu sama lain, pemuda yang terbuai dengan lembutnya tubuh sang gadis akhirnya merenggut keperawanan sang gadis dimalam yang panas dan memabukan tanpa alkohol tanpa perangsang.<p>

"Ohayo," sapa Naruto saat melihat Hinata masih terpejam. Sesuatu terlintas diotaknya untuk menjahili istri tercintanya, yang semalam sudah benar-benar miliknya.  
>"Kalau kau tidak bangun..." ujar Naruto sambil mendekati kearah telinga Hinata dan membisikan sesuatu kata mesra. 'Kita lanjutkan yang semalam' bisik Naruto yang membuat gadis yang dibawahnya merasa geli dan tersadar dari alam mimpinya.<p>

"Kyaaaa..." jerit Hinata sambil mendorong dada bidang Naruto.  
>"Dasar mesum." jerit Hinata sambil menunjuk batang hidung Naruto dan mengangkat kain yang dikenakan sampai leher.<p>

"Hai, kalau lelaki tidak mesum itu, kau mungkin tidak akan pernah ada Hinata-chan." ujar Naruto menyeringai kearah Hinata, dan Hinata kesal karena Naruto tidak megindahkan peringatannya.

"Kalau ayah tahu bagaimana?" ujar Hinata kesal dan membuat Naruto tersenyum tepatnya menyeringai.  
>"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata heran sambil mengusap-usap kulitnya, merasa perasaan tidak enak.<p>

"Tentu saja aku berhak menyentuhmu sayang." ujar Naruto sambil mengecup bibir Hinata sekilas, bahkan Hinata tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk protes.

T.b.c


End file.
